


Sous les pavés

by shakeskp



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: — Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?— Quelle tête ? répondit Lio.— Ta tête de leader tragique.*Lio se disperse, et comme toujours, Galo le rassemble.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Sous les pavés

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bisc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisc/gifts).



> Prompt de Biscuit, à partir d'un superbe dessin qu'elle a fait pour une requête sur son Patreon ♥

Lio fit glisser la carte-clé dans la porte et attendit le clic de déverrouillage. Il inspira avant de la pousser. Autrefois, avait dit Galo, la porte s'ouvrait toute seule, mais il n'avait jamais pris la peine de la faire réparer. C'était très bien, ça permettait à Lio de reprendre une dernière fois son souffle avant d'entrer.

Ça sentait affreusement bon. Galo était soit dans la cuisine, soit quelque part après avoir fini de préparer le dîner : cela avait été l'une des surprises de Lio, ce talent de Galo pour la cuisine. Ce dernier avait répondu par : « Tu crois que ça, ça s'entretient en mangeant n'importe quoi ? ». Il avait montré son corps d'un air indigné.

Lio avait rétorqué par un commentaire sur la quantité de pizzas qu'il était capable de s'enfiler, et ça s'était terminé par une lutte sur le canapé qui, contrairement à ce que lui avait promis Gueira, n’avait pas enchaîné sur un autre genre d'activité plus agréable.

L'appartement était petit, mais fonctionnel, techniquement destiné à une seule personne ou un couple très amoureux. Lorsque la panique de la bataille contre Kray Forsythe était retombée et que la ville et tous leurs officiels s'étaient précipités pour couvrir Galo de louanges, ils lui avaient proposé un appartement de fonction beaucoup plus grand. Galo avait cligné des yeux sans comprendre, avant de répondu que le sien lui allait très bien. Ça n'avait fait que renforcer l'affection que la population lui portait, et terrifier tous ceux qui auraient voulu se servir de lui d'un point de vue politique.

On ne pouvait acheter Galo Thymos, à part peut-être avec des pizzas, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de vous envoyer bouler s'il n'était pas d'accord avec vous. Kray Forsythe pouvait en témoigner, le seul point commun que Lio avait avec lui.

Sa popularité avait aussi servi de bouclier protecteur aux ex-Burnish. Le bras autour des épaules de Lio, ou les mains croisées sur sa tête quand il voulait être particulièrement pénible, Galo avait affiché son affection à lui avec un tel naturel que Lio avait plusieurs fois manqué de dignité en public. Cela l’avait humanisé aux yeux de la population, et les conséquences en avaient été étrangement positives. Ce n'était pas un miracle non plus, les ex-Burnish souffraient quand même de discriminations et de violences. Et à sa grande frustration, Lio avait du mal à répliquer contre des gens qui avaient perdu leur toit, parfois un membre ou un sens, à cause de feux déclenchés par les Mad Burnish. Ou par lui seul, lorsqu’il avait perdu la tête après avoir été jeté dans le volcan.

Galo, lui, n'hésitait pas à répondre à sa place que ce n'est pas parce qu'on avait souffert qu'on devait faire souffrir les autres, et qu'ils voyaient bien que les ex-Burnish faisaient de leur mieux pour réparer leurs erreurs, alors le reste de l'humanité ferait bien de les imiter.

Il n'y avait bien que Galo, pour sortir ce genre de choses, être pris au sérieux, et que ça marche.

— Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

— Quelle tête ? répondit Lio.

La tête de Galo sortait de la cuisine, avec ses mèches stupides qui défiaient la gravité.

Parfois, la chaleur qui envahissait Lio à sa vue l'exaspérait. Mais il n'y avait plus grand chose qui le réchauffait, ces derniers temps, et il n'y en avait pas de chaleur plus agréable que celle qui venait de Galo.

— Ta tête de leader tragique.

— Ça veut rien dire.

Galo sortit le reste de son corps de la cuisine. Bizarrement, il était habillé : toujours lorsqu'il cuisinait, parce qu'on ne plaisantait pas avec les brûlures de graisse.

Galo lui toucha le front du bout du doigt, sans douceur.

— Arrête, protesta Lio en appuyant le poing contre son ventre dur comme la pierre.

— Toi, arrête !

Il pressa les joues de Lio, qui répliqua en essayant de le faire trébucher. Ça se termina mal, puisque Galo l'attrapa par les cuisses et le renversa par-dessus son épaule. Lio se mit à le taper de la tranche de la main, à tirer sur son t-shirt, et allait carrément attraper son pantalon et le hisser violemment quand Galo le refit passer par-dessus lui et le déposa sur le dossier du canapé.

— Je te déteste, déclara Lio, essoufflé.

Galo plissa les yeux.

— Bon, c'est mieux, déclara-t-il. Alors, qu'est-ce qui te mine ?

Lio gonfla les joues, puis relâcha lentement son souffle. Galo s'assit sur le canapé devant lui et renversa la tête pour le regarder. Lio passa les jambes par-dessus ses épaules.

— Je reviens du chantier 7, dit-il. Tout est à refaire, après les pluies de la semaine dernière. Un tiers de la ville est encore parqué dans les tentes parce que la chute du Parnasse n'a pas fait que détruire, elle a aussi fragilisé le reste des habitations. Sans parler des dégâts dont je suis responsable...

Il attendit, mais Galo continua à le regarder sans rien dire.

— Et les ex-Burnish sont toujours dans des états de santé fragile après ce qu'ils ont vécu, et j'ai l'impression de n'arriver à rien.

Comme Galo gardait encore le silence, il ajouta :

— Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi découragé. J'avais toujours un objectif précis, et la capacité de le mettre en œuvre, une mission à réaliser. Mais là... Comment est-ce qu'on va s'en sortir ?

Cette fois, Galo pencha la tête.

— On a déjà sauvé la planète. On peut y arriver une deuxième fois. Aucun problème.

Lio se renfrogna.

— Je suis sérieux, Galo !

— Moi aussi, répondit-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Il avait cet air butté et irrité qu'il prenait chaque fois qu'on remettait en doute sa détermination, ou qu'il se trouvait face à une injustice.

— C'est parce que tu te disperses, continua-t-il. Le matin tu pars aider les ex-Burnish, l'après-midi tu vas déblayer où on te dit d'aller, le soir tu aides la Burning Rescue. Tu fais des petits bouts de plein de choses, au lieu de petits bouts d'une seule chose qui ensuite deviennent des gros bouts. T'as pas l'impression d'avancer.

Lio ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis rétorqua :

— Je fais ce qu'il faut que je fasse ! Je dois les aider, et réparer les dégâts que j'ai causés, et...

— Ouais, parce que tu es le leader des ex-Burnish, blabla, dit Galo.

— Tu veux que je te tape ?

Galo hocha la tête avec sérieux.

— Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas battus, tous les deux, et je crois que t'as besoin de lâcher du lest. Viens.

Galo n'attendit pas sa réponse, il se tortilla de sous les cuisses de Lio et se leva. Il attrapa sa veste, se dirigea vers la porte et se mit à enfiler ses chaussures.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dépêche-toi ! lança-t-il quand il vit que Lio ne bougeait pas.

— Me donne pas d'ordre, rétorqua ce dernier.

Mais il sauta du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte.

*

À cette heure-ci, même la caserne était plongée dans le noir. Lio ne se rappelait plus qui était de garde cette nuit-là. Galo et lui rejoignirent le gymnase avec autant de discrétion que possible. Une fois en bas, Galo retira son haut et ses chaussures et prit place sur les tatami en sautillant.

Lio aurait presque protesté, Galo torse nu était une distraction, mais ce serait reconnaître qu'il se laissait justement distraire.

Il retira sa veste, puis, le cœur battant d'anticipation, se mit en face de lui. Galo avait raison, ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas battus.

Galo attaqua sans prévenir mais Lio n'avait pas besoin d'avertissement : il para tout de suite son coup de pied, les bras croisés, et répliqua en attrapant sa cheville. Galo se laissa repousser, tourna sur lui-même et repartit à l'attaque.

Lio n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils passèrent à se battre, mais il commençait enfin à se détendre, à s'amuser. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'essayaient plus ni l'un ni l'autre d'abattre l'adversaire : c'était une danse plus qu'un combat, un duel qu'ils cherchaient à prolonger le plus possible.

Lorsqu'enfin, épuisés, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le dos, Lio se sentait beaucoup mieux. Leur respiration essoufflée emplit la pièce un long moment, puis Galo se redressa d'un coup. Il se leva et tendit la main à Lio qui l'accepta. Il se laissa entraîner alors que Galo s'asseyait sur l'un des bancs.

Sans lâcher Lio, il posa une main sur sa taille. Lio tordit la bouche, à nouveau un peu irrité, cette fois à cause de ces limbes étranges dans lesquelles sa relation avec Galo flottait.

C’était le genre de relation qui voulait dire que, quand Lio s'était senti coupable d'avoir un appartement de fonction en tant que porte-parole des ex-Burnish, même s'il était tout petit, Galo lui avait dit : ben viens vivre avec moi, et file ton appart' à Gueira et Meis.

Ça voulait dire aussi qu'au lieu de lui prêter son canapé, il avait invité Lio dans son lit avec un naturel désarmant, que ça durait depuis sept mois et qu'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas touchés, même par accident. Enfin, d'un point de vue sexuel, en tout cas, car il n'y avait pas un matin où il ne se réveillait pas écrasant Galo, ou écrasé par lui. La première situation restait quand même plus viable, car malgré le plaisir d'être collé à d'aussi beaux pectoraux, c'était mieux quand il pouvait respirer, et donc en profiter.

— Arrête le déblayage, déclara Galo.

Abasourdi, Lio le dévisagea, puis fronça les sourcils.

— Je ne peux pas ! Tu as vu tout ce qu'il y a ! Et il faut que je fasse bonne impression si on veut que les ex-Burnish…

— Ouais, ouais, l'interrompit Galo. Mais t'es pas tout seul, ok ? Il y a déjà des ex-Burnish qui aident, qui aident même carrément bien, t'as pas besoin de le faire aussi. Occupe-toi des tiens. Gère leur santé, leurs toits à trouver. Meis et Gueira peuvent s'occuper de la section gravats sans toi.

Avant que Lio proteste, Galo passa le bras autour de sa taille.

— T'oublies souvent qu'on est plusieurs. Je te l'ai dit, pourtant. C'est une équipe de sauveteurs, pas un sauveteur tout seul.

— C'est moi qui ai le plus de visibilité, rétorqua Lio, et qui ai fait le plus de dégâts !

— Non, c'est Kray, qui a fait le plus de dégâts, répliqua Galo, et il est bien tranquille enfermé pendant que tout le monde s’échine à réparer ses bêtises.

Comme chaque fois que Galo prononçait le nom de Kray, un malaise que seul les autres semblaient ressentir s'instaura. C'était paradoxal, mais depuis qu’il avait digéré la trahison de son héros, Galo semblait bien moins impacté que ses proches qui s'étaient mis à le traiter comme une petite chose fragile.

— Et tu as le plus de visibilité parce que tu te mets le plus en avant. Laisse un peu Meis et Gueira bosser, vous êtes une équipe aussi, non ? Comme toi et moi, ou la Burning Rescue et moi.

— On ne fait pas grand-chose, toi et moi, ces derniers temps, lâcha Lio accidentellement.

C'était vrai. Et si Lio ne faisait rien pour aider à la reconstruction, ils passeraient encore moins de temps ensemble... Encore que depuis plus d'un mois, ils n'étaient même plus sur les mêmes chantiers.

Galo fronça les sourcils de façon spectaculaire, puis hocha la tête.

Doucement, mais avec fermeté, il porta le poignet de Lio à ses lèvres, et y déposa un baiser, juste à la limite de ses gants. Lio sentit un frisson le parcourir des pieds à la tête, pourtant ses joues le brûlaient, non, tout son corps, il n'avait pas eu aussi chaud depuis tellement longtemps...

— C'est vrai, reconnut Galo, continuant comme s'il ne venait pas de chambouler Lio, encore une fois.

C'était irritant, cette manie qu'il avait de changer votre vie sans effort.

— Il faut qu'on synchronise nos emploi du temps, mais tu sais, déjà si tu en faisais moins, ou de façon plus ciblé, on se verrait plus souvent en dehors des heures de boulot. Tu rentres trop tard, même quand je suis pas de service à la Burning Rescue. On pourrait s'organiser, par exemple aller faire des heures de dégagement de gravats sur une partie de notre week-end, juste tous les deux, comme ça on passe du temps ensemble et on peut tester le dernier robot de Lucia ! Je voulais t'en parler, j'ai pas eu le temps, elle a récupéré les plans du Deus Ex Machina et...

Lio craqua. Il se jeta sur Galo, les mains sur ses épaules, l'envoya valser en arrière. Le tatami s'assurerait qu'il ne se fasse pas mal. Galo lâcha un cri de surprise et d'indignation auquel Lio fit la sourde-oreille, puis il s'installa à califourchon sur ses hanches et l'embrassa, enfin.

Un vrai baiser, sans aucun faux semblant, une bouche contre une autre qui dit : je t'aime, je te désire, et tu me gonfles.

Il y eut un moment de blanc. Un moment de blanc, de terreur, de conviction qu'il avait tout gâché, qu'il aurait dû se contenter du statu quo, puis Galo mit un doigt sur sa nuque, deux, trois, une toute petite pression. Une caresse.

Ses lèvres bougèrent sous celles de Lio, il appuya son autre main dans le creux de son dos. Lio ravala un sanglot de soulagement. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, sans le vouloir, parce qu'il avait besoin de respirer. La langue de Galo vint tout de suite à la poursuite de la sienne, avec une détermination maladroite qu’il encouragea avec tout autant de maladresse, née de son euphorie.

Ils s'embrassèrent une minute, deux, cinq, une éternité et une seconde, jusqu'à ce que Lio s'écarte à regret et s'affaisse contre Galo, le nez dans son cou. Il sentait la transpiration. Il sentait le shampoing. Il était chaud, et solide sous les mains de Lio, un socle de détermination capable de miracles.

Lio s'attendit à un commentaire, une phrase déplacée, parce que si Galo était doué pour une chose (à part sauver le monde), c'était gâcher l'ambiance. Mais le silence se prolongea, et ce fut Lio qui commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, malgré la main de Galo qui lui caressait le dos.

Il finit par se redresser parce qu'il fallait qu’il voie son expression.

Galo fronçait les sourcils, comme en proie à un terrible dilemme. Lio sentit à nouveau monter en lui une pointe d'anxiété. Mais lorsque Galo croisa son regard, son expression se fit beaucoup plus paisible. Tendre, avait envie de dire Lio, sans oser s'y risquer.

— Hé, fit Galo.

— Hé toi-même, répondit Lio, ce qui n'avait aucun sens.

— Tu veux qu'on fasse ça plus souvent ?

_Hein_ , fit Lio.

— Hein, dit Lio.

— S'embrasser. Tu veux qu'on s'embrasse plus souvent ?

— Plus souvent, répéta Lio. Plus souvent que deux fois par semestre, dont une pour se sauver la vie ?

Est-ce qu'on pouvait seulement parler de « souvent », à ce stade ?

Mais Galo hocha la tête très sérieusement.

— Je sais que normalement ça se fait plus souvent, mais t'avais pas l'air de vouloir plus alors...

Lio contempla cet imbécile profond qu'il aimait de façon absolument inconditionnelle.

— Je te colle la nuit comme si tu étais mon radiateur personnel !

— Parce que tu as tout le temps froid ! rétorqua Galo.

Lio le regarda d'un air consterné. Galo lui déclara avec cette sincérité douloureuse et embarrassante :

— Je suis content quand on est ensemble. Je t'ai dit que je me battrais contre vents et marées pour toi. Le reste, c'est du bonus.

Lio ferma un court instant les yeux, puis se pencha. Il déposa un baiser au creux du cou de Galo.

— Alors je peux te faire ça...

Les mains de Galo, si grandes, se refermèrent sur sa taille.

— Et ça...

Il déposa un autre baiser sur sa joue, sur le bout de son nez, puis sur ses lèvres. La pression des doigts de Galo sur ses hanches s'accentua, le fit frissonner encore.

Juste avant que Galo réponde au baiser, il redressa la tête, juste avant que Galo réponde et le regarda dans les yeux. Son expression de frustration était très satisfaisante, après tous ces mois où Lio s’était empêché de le toucher alors qu’il en mourrait d'envie.

— Bien sûr, répondit Galo, toujours direct.

Et sans attendre plus longtemps, il referma les bras autour de Lio et l'embrassa sans aucune réserve, avec toujours autant de maladresse et d'enthousiasme.

Lio était certain qu'il maîtriserait les baisers en deux temps, trois mouvements, et qu'il s'attaquerait au reste de leur relation avec la même détermination.

Il referma les poings sur les cheveux de Galo et, comme toujours, se prépara à être le meilleur des partenaires.

(fin)


End file.
